evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Komm, süsser Tod
|album = |artist = Arianne, Shiro Sagisu |writer = Hideaki Anno (original) Mike Wyzgowski (adaptation) |length = 7:47 |released= }} Komm, süsser Tod (German: Come, Sweet Death) is the English-language song which plays during Third Impact when Instrumentality is initiated in The End of Evangelion. The song is performed by Arianne, backed by piano, pipe-organ and various string arrangements by Shiro Sagisu. The original lyrics were by Hideaki Anno which was later adapted into English by Mike Wyzgowski. Anno's Original Verse Original Japanese Lyrics: Hideaki ANNO Transliteration & Translation: Rachel CLARK English Translation Komm, süsser Tod I know, I know I've let you down I've been a fool to myself I thought that I could live for no one else But now through all the hurt & pain It's time for me to respect the ones you love mean more than anything So with sadness in my heart (I) feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever what's done is done it feels so bad what once was happy now is sad I'll never love again my world is ending I wish that I could turn back time cause' now the guilt is all mine can't live without the trust from those you love I know we can't forget the past you can't forget love & pride because of that, it's killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down In my heart of hearts I know that I could never love again I've lost everything everything everything that matters to me, matters in this world I wish that I could turn back time cuz now the guilt is all mine can't live without the trust from those you love I know we can't forget the past you can't forget love & pride because of that, it's killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down It all returns to nothing, it just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down Romaji Amaki shi yo, kitare Fuan na no. Fuan na no. Minna ni kirawareru no ga, kowai. Jibun ga kizutsuku no ga, kowai. Demo, HITO o kizutsukeru no ga, motto kowai. Demo, kizutsukete shimau. Suki na HITO o kizutsukete shimau. Dakara, HITO o suki ni naranai. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru no. Kirai dakara. DaikKIRAI dakara. Suki ni natte wa, ikenai no. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru. Yasashisa wa totemo zankoku Kokoro o yudanetara, watashi wa kowarete shimau Kokoro ga fure-aeba, ano hito wa kizutsuku Dakara, watashi wa kowareru shika nai Mu e to kaeru shika nai Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Sore wa, yasashisa ni michi-michita tokoro Soko wa, shinjitsu no itami no nai tokoro Kokoro no yuragi no nai tokoro Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Tanin no inai mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Kizutsuku koto no nai mu e to kaerou...(RIPÎTO) Original Japanese Lyrics 甘き死よ、来たれ 不安なの。 不安なの。 みんなに嫌われるのが、怖い。 自分が傷つくのが、怖い。 でも、ヒトを傷つけるのが、もっと怖い。 でも、傷つけてしまう。 好きなヒトを傷つけてしまう。 だから、ヒトを好きにならない。 だから、自分を傷つけるの。 嫌いだから。 だいっキライだから。 好きになっては、いけないの。 だから、自分を傷つける。 優しさはとても残酷 心を委ねたら、私は壊れてしまう 心が触れ合えば、あの人は傷つく だから、私は壊れるしかない 無へと還るしかない 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう それは、優しさに満ち満ちたところ そこは、真実の痛みのないところ 心の揺らぎのないところ 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 他人のいない無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 傷つく事のない無へと還ろう…(リピート) 　 (日本語原詞:庵野秀明) Notes *The name Komm, süsser Tod was taken from Johan Sebastian Bach's *Two versions exist: The "Director's Cut" used in Episode 26', and the version released on the single KIDA-155, in which the choir continues after the final chorus in broken, incoherent song *There is also another alternative song considered as "one other possibility along with" KSD, Everything You've Ever Dreamed. It was fully produced and also sung by Arianne, but ultimately unused. *The rhythm of the chorus is reminiscent of the second half of "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. *There is also a remix of the song called "Tumbling Down Remix" which was made for Evangelion-VOX. The singer is Loren of Loren and Mash, who also sang "Thanatos~If I Can't Be Yours~", the end credits song for Episode 25'. It's sung in a more cheerful manner, reminiscent of funk. * The chiptune fan album "We Are (Not) Alone" final track, track 22 "“天”き死よ、来たれ", is an interpretation of KsT. *In January of 2012, Arianne, the artist who sang the song Komm Susser Todd announced on her Facebook page that she would be working on new versions of the song, along with a video. Around the 20th of March, she posted that the song and video were done recording and were in post-production. *The site Komm Susser Tod 2012 was put up as a place holder in mid-March of 2012, it now presents the finished song. *Arianne, her full name Arianne Schreiber, was born in South Africa and moved to England at the age of 19. She now lives in Australia. *A flute version of the song can be heard during the credits of the short "Obake-chan" from the . External Links *Arianne's two new versions of the song.http://smashmybox.co.uk/index.php?_a=category&cat_id=14 *Arianne's Facebook page.https://www.facebook.com/arianne.schreiber Category:Music Category:Real-world articles Category:The End of Evangelion